Welcome to the Secret Base
|next =The Girl Who Cuts Monsters |nextname =The Girl Who Cuts Monsters }} Welcome to the Secret Base is the first episode of the series Ultraman Geed.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story251http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/geed/episodes/index_2.html Plot The episode starts in an event known as the Crisis Impact, Ultraman Belial was revived after the events in Ultra Zero Fight and returned to cause havoc and destruction across the universe. Many Ultras tried to stop him but they suffered defeat. In order to fight the villainous ultra, Ultraman Hikari created the Ultra Capsules which contained the power of several Ultras. Despite the capsules' power. During the battle, Belial defeated Ultraman Zero and revealed that he was about to use a "super-dimensional eradication bomb." Once Belial detonated the bomb, it began to consume the entire universe into a black hole, leaving the Ultras to watch in horror at Belial's atrocities. Zero wanted to fight but was stopped by his father, Ultraseven, because of Zero's injuries and the fact that the universe is beyond saving. After the prologue, six years later after the impact, a 19-year old teenager named Riku Asakura, who worked at a store alongside his manager, Haruwo Kume, was visited by Haruwo’s sister and niece who had come to buy some food. Strangely, the ice cream that Haruwo’s niece was going to buy had melted, despite that their freezer still worked. Later the day, Riku returned home and was greeted by his friend, Pega, a young Alien Pegassa who had been living with Riku since his childhood. The next day, their home and Haruwo's store was suddenly under attack by a monster with red horns and it destroyed the house and Haruwo’s store. Lucky, Riku, Pega, and Haruwo had survived the attack and they hurried to evacuate the town. The monster continued its rampage into the afternoon before disappearing. Haruwo then left Riku and Pega to live on their own when Riku's friends turn down his residence. Despite being homeless, Riku remained strong, saying that he and Pega "think Geed," which was Riku's way of saying "SittinG around DOing nothing won't get us anywhere". The teen and the alien then decided to camp out for the night next to an observatory. Before they went to sleep, Riku and Pega listened to a radio to find out where the kaiju was headed next. It said that the monster was headed for Kadono, which was where Haruwo's sister and niece were residing at that time. Suddenly, both of them encounter a floating orb that identified Riku as its master, and then it summoned a cylindrical elevator before both of them. The orb asked Riku and Pega for them to enter inside the elevator. When they entered, the orb then introduced itself as "Reporting and Management System", shortened as "RE.M.," who was an artificial intelligence that resided 500 meters below the observatory and it had been searching for its master for a long time. After arriving at their destination, RE.M. gave Riku four devices, with two being Ultra Capsules. Riku then decided to name the red device his "Geed Riser." RE.M. told Riku that with his new devices, he would be able to transform back into his original form. After learning that he had Ultraman DNA, Riku then realized that he has a chance to stop the monster with red horns and he then asked RE.M. to teach him how to transform into his original form. Meanwhile in the city, a strange man in black was seen with two monster capsules, one of them being Red King and the other being Gomora. Using his own Riser, the man summoned the monster with red horns that previously attacked. The kaiju, now known as "Skull Gomora", then began to attack the city of Hoshiyama. Meanwhile back at the secret base, RE.M. then alerted the duo that the monster had reappeared. Realizing that Haruwo and his family where in danger, Riku immediately leaves to try and stop the kaiju. With RE.M.'s help, Riku used his Geed Riser and transformed into an Ultra and designated his original form as "Ultraman Geed." Geed then leaped into battle but was quickly beaten down by Skull Gomora due to Riku's inexperience in his true form, but the Ultra managed to get back up and fought Skull Gomora to a nearby lake, where they could fight more safely. Skull Gomora eventually overpowered Geed and caused his color timer to start to blinking. Geed then realized that he could utilize a beam attack, to which he then destroyed Skull Gomora with his newly acquired Wrecking Burst. The next day in the city, Riku then saw his battle with Skull Gomora on a live-broadcast and was surprised to see what he looks like as an Ultra. Meanwhile at the base, Pega asked RE.M. for information on who Riku really is. RE.M. then revealed that Riku has a gene know as "B Factor," which belonged to original owner of RE.M. and Riku's father, Ultraman Belial. Cast To be added Appearances 'Characters' *Riku Asakura *Laiha Toba *Pega *RE.M. *Kei Fukuide 'AIB' *Moa Aizaki *Alien Shadow Zena 'Ultras' Crisis Impact Prelude *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero *Other Ultras Main *Ultraman Geed 'Monsters' *Skull Gomora 'Other' *Donshine (on TV) *Satanzorg (on TV) *Unnamed grunt soldier (on TV) Trivia *To be added External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes